As a core component of a liquid crystal display (LCD) device, an LCD module is used for providing display and brightness for the LCD device. As shown in FIG. 1, in the design of a conventional LCD module, a reflector sheet 100 is assembled on a backplane 200. Because of strength requirements, the backplane 200 is configured with convex reinforced structures 210, and concave parts 220 are formed between the reinforced structures 210. The reinforced structures 210 are upward protruded and used for supporting the reflector sheet 100, but the concave parts 220 cannot support the reflector sheet 100. Therefore, the reflector sheet corresponding to the concave parts 220 may be downward bent (as shown in FIG. 2), and then adverse effects may be caused to the display effect of the whole LCD module. Particularly for the thin reflector sheet, the bending phenomenon is more obvious.
FIG. 2 shows a schematic diagram of a bent reflector sheet. The reason of the reflector sheet 100 being bent is that the concave parts 220 do not support the reflector sheet 100, causing abnormal reflected light of the reflector sheet 100 after bending, and then causing abnormal display of the LCD module.